Fantasy Wrestling Alliance
by FantasiaWrestle
Summary: My name is Pavel Sachkovsky and I write as much as wrestling related stuff as possible! Find me on Twitter: @The1WrestleFan!
1. FWA: Uprising 1

FWA: Uprising (Debut Show)

The show kicks of with Michael Cole and Jim Ross introducing us to the grand opening of the show!

We head to the backstage as we see Jeremy Borash in the locker room with Raven, who sits there on the chair looking at the ground seemingly focused for his upcoming match.

JB: "Raven, I know you don't like getting questioned by interviewers and such, but since it's the first show, I would've liked to know what can we expect from you here tonight?"

Raven slowly looks at JB: "What can you expect from me?... I guess, you can expect the unexpected..."

Raven gets up from the chair and walks out of the locker room.

The scene then changes to Dean Ambrose who was walking backstage on his way to the ring, as he seems focused and excited for his first match in FWA.

Raven vs. Dean Ambrose

The match ends with Raven trying to hit the Raven Efffect DDT on Ambrose, who counters it to the Dirty Deeds.

Winner: Dean Ambrose, via pinfall. (11:31)

After the match, we see Jim Cornette come down the aisle, as the fans chant his name and cheer him. He enters the ring and grabs a microphone.

Cornette: "Well, hello there ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Fantasy Wrestling Association!"

The crowd cheers and starts chanting "FWA! FWA! FWA!". Cornette smiles.

Cornette: "As you all have been made aware, this is the debut show of FWA, and we are here to represent the best wrestling show possible to the wrestling fans that were waiting to see what they have been asking for! Finally a show that focuses on bringing you the best in the professional wrestling scene! So, from me to you, dear fans, this is the revolution!"

Cornette once again listens to the fans chant "FWA!" as he walks back to the backstage area. Jim Ross let's everyone know that Cornette is the General Manager of FWA, so he is basically the man in charge of the operations in the squared circle. Michael Cole tells the fans that the Chairman of FWA will reveal himself next week.

The camera heads to the backstage area as we see Tyson Kidd and Harry Smith are set to get interviewed by Jeremy Borash.

JB: "Tyson, Harry, first of all, I'd like to welcome you to the FWA. This is exciting to know that you two have been signed to this company as part of the tag team division. What are your plans tonight for your opponents, Jerry Lynn and Sabu?"

Smith: "We don't have a plan, because we always come prepared. It's in our nature to be prepared for battles like that. It's our time to shine, and this is exactly what we are planning to do. Jerry Lynn and Sabu are two of ECW's originals, but that won't change the fact that this is me and Tyson Kidd's chance of doing something to bring an impact to the FWA!"

Jerry Lynn and Sabu apepar and they stand right in front of Harry Smith and Tyson Kidd.

Lynn: "If you think for a second that we are just pieces of cake, you are sadly mistaken, boy. We are far from old, and we are going to make sure that you get a lesson in respect. As far as your so called impact, let's see what happens in that ring."

Lynn smirks and Sabu gets very close face to face with Harry Smith.

Tyson Kidd & Harry Smith vs. Jerry Lynn & Sabu

The match ends with Jerry Lynn getting the win after Sabu uses a chair when the referee was distracted on Tyson Kidd.

Winners: Jerry Lynn & Sabu, via pinfall. (15:20)

We head backstage as we see Kevin Nash and Scott Hall hanging backstage.

Nash: "Well, this is a great start, eh? Unbelievable."

Hall: "I can't believe we were able to get signed to this company..."

Nash: "Well, you know, when you got the right connections, you can get everywhere..."

They laugh as the scene changes back to the ring, as we are set for action again.

KENTA vs. Rey Mysterio

The match ends with KENTA getting the victory after a G2S to Rey Mysterio.

Winner: KENTA, via pinfall. (20:10)

Brock Lesnar's music hits as he comes to the ring together with Paul Heyman. Heyman looks around the crowd that cheers wildly seeing the two of them.

Heyman: "Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Paul Heyman, and I am the advocat for the meanest son of a bitch on this planet... Brock Lesnar! Now, we are here to tell you that we have officially signed contracts with FWA after a long long negotiation process, where in the end we got exactly what we wanted. So, since you all so interested in knowing what is happening, I'll be glad to tell you that right now, Brock Lesnar has a match. This is the main event. I don't care who accepts this challenge, but one thing is for sure, that whoever accepts it is going to be in the ring with a mean machine, ready to explode. So, whoever you are back there, come get some!"

Brock Lesnar paces in the ring back and forth waiting for his opponent, as we here a familier music, which leads to Kevin Steen coming out to the ring. Steen gets in the ring.

Steen: "So, you didn't quite expect me to come out here, did ya, Paul? Anyhow, just like Brock Lesnar, I've signed an official working papers with FWA, and my main clause was to be in the main event for the debut show. So if you think you are going to intimidate me, Brock, you got another thing coming. I never back away from a fight..."

Kevin Steen vs. Brock Lesnar

The match ends with Lesnar giving Steen an F5. Paul Heyman then came to the ring to celebrate Brock Lesnar's first victory in the FWA. Steen rolls to the outside, feeling the pain from that F5. He still looks directly at Brock Lesnar with anger.

Winner: Brock Lesnar, via pinfall. (22:35)

That's all for today's show folks, tune in for the next one!


	2. FWA: Uprising 2

FWA: Uprising #2

The shows kicks off with Kevin Steen, who comes down the aisle, with an angry look on his face. He grabs the microphone and looks at the fans, who begin to chant his name.

Steen: "I'm not in a very happy mood today, since you see, someone was celebrating the last time I was down on the mat. So tonight, whether he likes it or not, I'm challenging that man into a one on one match up, right here, right now! So, Brock Lesnar, get your ass out here, we got some unfinished business to take care of."

Brock Lesnar's music is playing, as he comes down the aisle with Paul Heyman, and Heyman gets into the ring, while Brock Lesnar stands outside.

Heyman: "You think you can just come in here and demand a fight with Brock Lesnar? Who do you think you are, Kevin? Are you the guy running this place? Because the last thing I remember is you getting your ass handed to you in the middle of this ring. You failed at defeating Brock Lesnar the last time, so what makes you think you can do this tonight?"

Steen: "Listen, you pathetic fat sack of shit, I didn't call you out. And I am not here to have a verbal debate with you. I called you out, Brock, so why don't you come to this ring and fight me like a man!"

He looks at Lesnar and motions him to get in the ring. Lesnar just smirks at Steen, making him even more angry.

Steen: "Fine, you dont want to come in here and fight me? I'm bringing the fight to you."

Steen starts to walk towards Lesnar, as Jim Cornette music plays.

Cornette: "Alright, alright, you two calm down now."

Cornette gets quickly into the ring.

Cornette: "Kevin, I understand your frustration and all, and I don't agree often with Paul Heyman, but in this case he has a good point. You lost last week, so what makes you think you are capable of winning this week? Here's a suggestion. You want to prove yourself worthy of facing him again? You will be put in a match against Roman Reigns here tonight. So that way you can showcase the fans exactly what you are capable of."

Steen shakes his head.

Steen: "Fine, I'll face Roman Reigns. But after I beat the crap out of Reigns, I'm coming after your ass again, Lesnar."

Steen gets out of the ring and walks to the backstage, as Heyman and Lesnar look at him leave.

Cornette: "I've also got something for you two. See, since last week you won your match, this week you will wrestle again. However this time you will wrestle for the FWA World Championship! And just for the record, Heyman, if you get involved in that match, Brock Lesnar's opponent will automatically get the FWA World Championship."

Heyman: "That's fine by me, so who is my client's opponent?"

Cornette: "You will find when you get out for that match. Enjoy the rest of the show, folks!"

The Usos vs. Cesaro and Tyson Kidd

The match ends after Cesaro was able to hit the European Uppercut on Jimmy Uso.

Winners: Cesaro and Kid, via pinfall. (08:40)

Kevin Nash and Scott Hall appear on the screen as they walk in the the backstage area to the titantron area. They come out as the crowd cheers and a Wolfpack music plays. Nash enters the ring.

Nash: "How's it going ladies and gentlemen? The wolfpack are in the house!"

Crowd cheers and begins to chant "nWo!"

Nash: "So, I was told by James E. Cornette, that goof ball that I have a match tonight. I wasn't planning on even wrestling tonight, but since he basically ordered me to wrestle, I'm right here. So, since I'm in here, let's see who he got me to work with."

Suddenly the lights go off and fire explodes in te titantron, as the arena turns red, for the Big Red Machine, Kane. Who slowly makes his way to the ring. Scott Hall looks at him with fear in his eyes, and Kane gets into the ring and stands face to face with Kevin Nash.

Kevin Nash vs. Kane

The match ends with a DQ win for Kane after Scott Hall attacks him with a chairshot. Nash and Hall then get out of the ring, while Kane was down and slowly paced to the bac. Kane laid on the mat for few more moments, and then he sat up with a mean look on his face.

Winner: Kane, via DQ. (07:20)

We see Raven who was sitting all alone in the boiler room. He sat on the ground, and was looking at the ceiling.

Raven: "Surprisingly enough, last week I lost my first match in the FWA. I didn't just lose a match, I lost a match to a lunatic. The funny thing is, that lunatics are my kind of people. I mean, deep inside our hearts most of us are really insane. Some of us actually show that, and some of us just purely deny it. We live in denial that we are all sane, instead of embracing that insanity, that gives us a reason to wake up every morning. Dean Ambrose wakes up every morning knowing that he is a crazy bastard, and knowing that he gets enjoyment from that. Well, I hope he will enjoy the fact that soon enough my revenge will come and will hit him hard in the face..."

He looks direclty at the camera.

Raven: "... quote the Raven, nevermore."

KENTA vs. Jerry Lynn - FWA Cruiserweight Championship

The match ends with Jerry Lynn hitting the Cradle Piledriver on KENTA for te victory.

Winner: Jerry Lynn, via pinfall. (16:40)

We see Roman Reigns walking backstage getting ready for his match against Kevin Steen.

Roman Reigns vs. Kevin Steen

The match ends with a victory for Kevin Steen, after Roman Reigns missed a Superman Punch, and got caught in a Package Piledriver by Steen.

Winner: Kevin Steen, via pinfall. (20:10)

Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman talking to each other backstage getting ready for the upcoming main event. They had to the ring, as Lesnar's music is playing. Heyman asks for a microphone.

Heyman: "Well, then... Here we are, Mr. Cornette. Who is that anonymous opponent you talked about?"

Cornette comes out and stands in the entrance way.

Cornette: "So, now that you are in that ring, let's reveal your surprise opponent."

Seth Rollins music is playing as he comes out and shakes hands with Jim Cornette. Rollins then heads to the ring, as the crowd chans his name.

Seth Rollins vs. Brock Lesnar

The match ends with an F5 from Brock Lesnar as he leaves Seth Rollins laying on the mat. Heyman then grabs the FWA World Championship from the timekeeper and gets inside the ring. He puts the belt around Brock Lesnar's waist, and celebrates with Brock Lesnar while the fans boo them loudly.

Winner: Brock Lesnar, via pinfall (26:15)

It's all for today, folks!


	3. FWA: Uprising 3

FWA: Uprising #3

The show kicks off with Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar coming out to the ring, as the crowd boos them loudly. Heyman grabs the microphone and looks at the audience.

Heyman: "Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Paul Heyman. I am the advocate for the first ever FWA World Heavyweight champion, Brock Lesnar. As we said too many times before, this man right next to me is the toughest son of a bitch in this business today. So, anyone who thinks we are here to play, got nothing on us..."

Kevin Steen's music interrupts Heyman. Steen comes out and stands under the titantron.

Steen: "Hey, hey, hey! Remember me, Paulie? Well, I've got to stop you right there, because you are boring me, and probably all this fans to death with your stupid speeches. Now, if my memory serves me right, last week we agreed that if I defeat Roman Reigns, I'll get a free shot at Brock Lesnar. So, I delivered what was asked of me, so now, it's time to deliver what was promised to me. I guess tonight I'm going to fight your beast for the FWA World Championship..."

Heyman: "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold your horses, Kevin. Nobody here said anything about you getting a title shot on Brock Lesnar. We were talking about a singles match between you and my client."

Steen: "It doesn't matter what we discussed anymore, because I was able to get the OK from the boss himself. No, not Jim Cornette, but the real boss. The guy that runs this place."

Heyman: "You got the boss to agree to that? Since we came here, no one even saw the boss. Who the heck is the boss? I'll tell you what, since you already got the boss' agreement to it, then the match will happen at the PPV. I think there's a PPV planned next week, and it will be the first ever pay-per-view event of FWA. So, if you want to make an impact cowboy, you got your match. As far as the boss goes, I would like to see him and would like to have him come down the aisle, because no one here ever seen or heard from the boss himself..."

Jim Cornette's music plays as he comes down the aisle.

Cornette: "Mr. Heyman, I would like to give you a message from our boss. He says that he was planning to show up at the upcoming pay-per-view, and that then everyone will know who they work for. And as far as your little invitation goes, the boss will not make an appearance tonight. So, he advices you to stay calm and stay patient and pay close attention to what will happen on the pay-per-view event."

Heyman: "That's fair enough..."

Cornette: "I'm not done yet. The boss also scheduled a tag team main event for tonight. It's going to be the team of Kevin Steen and the newly recruited Bryan Danielson, versus the team of Brock Lesnar and Roman Reigns. Have a great night everybody!"

Cornette's music plays as Heyman and Lesnar seem annoyed and Steen smiles.

MISTICO vs. PSICOSIS

The match ends with a Psycho Bomb from Psicosis.

Winner: Psicosis, via pinfall. (05:40)

We head to the back where we see Raven in the boiler room again as he looks directly at the camera.

Raven: "Dean Ambrose, since that loss to you, my mind wasn't able to stay clear. You see, it's painfully obvious that you were the better man that night, and I wasn't. The reason you were able to defeat me was because my mind wasn't as deranged as yours. See, I didn't let out all my emotions on you. I took a hell of a beating from you in that match, because I wasn't deranged and psychotic like you are. So, I went back home, found my old photo album, and looked closely at my past. And now I realized why I failed so much. The reason is because I was dumb enough to think of my family. I let myself become softt, instead of being who I always was. So, trust me when I say this at the upcoming pay-per-view, we will meet again, and this time it's not going to be just any match, but it's going to be under Raven's Rules. Which means, everythin can be used as a weapon, from a baseball bat, to barbwire. Everything is legal, from sharpshooters to low blows. Doesn't matter. Everything is legal, and only one of us will go out standing on his own two feet. Quote the Raven, nevermore."

AJ LEE vs. SASHA BANKS

Winner: Sasha Banks, via pinfall. (07:30)

The camera heads to the streets as we see Dean Ambrose smoking a cigarette looking at the sunset.

Ambrose: "It's funny to me how people take something so personal. Suddently they reflect on their past. Suddenly they get a reason to open their photo albums and reflect on their past. You see, I didn't have a good passed. I was getting beat up in school, my mother hated me. My dad would beat me up everytime I failed at an exam. You take a good hard look, into this eyes, and you realize that you can't win. You don't have what it takes to win. You think, that just because you are going to your past, you suddenly find the cure to your own failures? I don't think so. Everyone knwos that I'm deranged, but that's all thanks to my childhood. Thanks to the people that weren't there for me when I needed them the most. I got everything on my own, I fought to get to where I am today, and there's no chance that my path will get blocked by you, Raven. So understand this, I'm not going to stop my road to stardom. I'm going to take out everyone I have to. There's no stopping Dean Ambrose anymore. You punch me, I'll break your neck."

ANTONIO CESARO vs. CHRIS HERO

Winner: Hero, via pinfall. (13:40)

REY MYSTERIO vs. SHELTON BENJAMIN

Winner: Mysterio, via pinfall. (11:35)

THE USOS vs. THE DUDLEYZ

Winners: The Dudleyz, via pinfall. (09:50)

STEEN & DANIELSON VS. LESNAR & REIGNS

Winners: Steen and Danielson, via pinfall. (19:30)

After the match Steen and Danielson celebrate in the ring, as Lesnar clutches to his FWA Championship, with Heyman pointing and screaming at Steen. Reigns tries to get up, and Lesnar attacks him giving him a suplex on the floor. Lesnar picks him up again and suplexes him again onto the floor. Lesnar then looks at Steen.

Lesnar screams at Steen: "This is what is waiting for you next week, you son of a bitch!"


	4. FWA: Pay-Per-View 1

FWA Pay-Per-View 1

The pay-per-view starts with Kevin Steen entering the building. Jim Ross and Michael Cole talk about the preparation Kevin Steen went through for his match tonight with Brock Lesnar.

BRIAN KENDRICK vs. JUVENTUD GUERRERA

Winner: Brian Kendrick, via pinfall. (11:20)

We see Jim Cornette sitting in his desk, as Danielson approaches him.

Danielson: "Look, Mr. Cornette. I know I just got here and all, but I've checked and I was wondering if there is a chance to have the FWA Television up for grabs? I mean, that belt is still vacant, and I'm sure the fans would like to have all the belts on the line in this special evening. So, what do you say?"

Cornette: "I usually don't do this, but I agree with you. It is a special night. So it's only fitting to have all the belts on the line. So, tonight, the FWA Television championship will be on the line. It will be Bryan Danielson versus Harry Smith. Oh, and that match is next."

BRYAN DANIELSON vs. HARRY SMITH - FWA Television

Winner and the first ever FWA Television champion: Bryan Danielson, via submission. (23:30)

JERRY LYNN vs. REY MYSTERIO - FWA Cruiserweight

Winner and still FWA Cruiserweight Champion: Jerry Lynn, via pinfall. (09:15)

Raven comes to the ring, holding a microphone. During the commercial break the ring was surrounded by the a steel cage with weapons attached to it. Baseball bats, tables, chairs, barbwire. Raven enters the cage and looks at the weapons surrounding him.

Raven: "This is it, Dean. This is the end. This is my answer to your madness. My cure to your sickness. This cage and this weapons are my salvation from you. So, come on down, Dean, and let's finish this and fix your insanity."

DEAN AMBROSE vs. RAVEN - Raven's Rules Match

During the match, the lights went off, and the lights turned red, as Kane showed up and attacked Dean Ambrose. Raven stood in the corner, laughing as Kane chokeslammed Ambrose. Raven then slowly crawled to cover Ambrose for the three count.

Winner: Raven, via pinfall. (20:45)

After the match, Kane and Raven looked at each other, as Kane slowly raised Raven's hand as a sign of victory. The crowd boos both of them loudly.

BROCK LESNAR vs. KEVIN STEEN - FWA World Championship

The match was mostly dominated by Lesnar, as he would constantly taunt Kevin Steen. Lesnar would finish the match off with three F5s, leaving Steen once again knocked out on the mat. Lenar would put his foot on Steen's chest as the referee counted for three.

Winner and still the FWA World Champion: Brock Lesnar, via pinfall. (19:35)

After the match Paul Heyman grabbed the microphone.

Heyman: "We were promised to see the Big Boss that runs this place tonight. So whoever you are, boss, you better come down and show yourself, because Brock Lesnar got something for you..."

Heyman and Lesnar looked at the entrance way as their patience runs thin. Heyman once again calls the boss to come out.

Suddenly a noise of shattering glas its the building, as the crowd jumps on thei feet cheering loudly, as we see Steve Austin come out and looking directly at Heyman and Lesnar. Heyman can't believe it, and Lesnar looks even more shocked. Stone Cold is the owener of the FWA, and he comes down the aisle and enters the ring. He stands face to face to Brock Lesnar, as Heyman holds off Brock Lesnar.

Heyman: "Wh... What the hell are you donig here, Austin?"

Austin: "I'm the boss around here, you stupid son of a bitch. Oh, and just for the record, to show you two how much I respect you, I've got this for you..."

And he shows both Lesnar and Heyman the middle finger.

Austin: "Now, listen up you jackasses. You've bene through a hell of a match tonight, on this special first ever pay-per-view of the FWA. So, I've decided to bring in some competition for you Brock Lesnar. Actualy it is soemone you already had battle with in the past... Hell, he is in this building tonight. Can the staff over there bring him up here?"

CM Punk's music plays. as he comes out and looks at the crowd, that loudly cheers him. Lesnar looks directly at him, while Stone Cold an Heyman look at each other.

That's all for today folks, see you next time!


	5. FWA: Uprising 4

FWA: Uprising #4

The show starts off with CM Punk walking into the building.

LOW KI vs. BRYAN DANIELSON

Winner: Bryan Danielson, via pinfall. (13:40)

We see Dean Ambrose walking backstage, as Prince Devitt approaches him.

Devitt: "I've heard you needed some help, taking care of Kane and Raven. I just got here, but honestly, I'm not going to sit down while someone else gets beaten up by two people at once. So, if you need any backup, you can come to me. In fact, I'll be glad to be your tag team partner tonight, and face both Kane and Raven."

Ambrose: "Great... You hear that, Raven? Me and Devitt are coming after you and your monster, and we will deliver the pain."

SASHA BANKS vs. NIKKI BELLA

Winner: Sasha Banks, via pinfall. (07:45)

THE USOS vs. THE DUDLEYZ

Winners: The Dudleyz, via pinfall. (06:20)

CM Punk's music hits, as the crowd erupts with emotion. Punk comes to the ring, and "CM Punk" chants begin, as he slowly enters the ring, and looks around at the crowd.

Punk: "First of all the reception here is overwhelming. I guess none of you have forgotten about me. I don't want to bore you all with a twenty minute speech, so I'll just say this. It's clobbering time!"

The fans cheer, but Brock Lesnar's music interrupts the emotion. Heyman shows up by himself, as he enters the ring, and looks at CM Punk.

Heyman: "So, you are now part of the FWA, huh? How come everywhere I go, you are seem to weasel your way in as well? I guess you and Mr. Austin are best buds seeing how he let you get introduced on the pay-per-view, instead of introducing you on a regular weekly television show. So, tell me, CM Punk, how much is your salary nowadays? I mean, after all, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be as good as you claim you are. I was fighting for you, back there, in that piece of shit company, that tried to get rid of you from the moment you got there. And now, you are back in the wrestling scene after spending some, well, successfull years in the UFC, even though you didn't win any belts there. So, tell me, Punk, do you feel like you owe me something?"

Punk: "I don't know what you want from me, but one thing is for sure, I owe you absolutely nothing. You didn't made me who I am. I fought, I bled, I shed tears for this business since I was fifteen years old. I was wrestling injured, hurt, concussed and I made it to where I am today, because I was true to myself. The only thing I do thank you for, is that in the WWE you were the guy that fought to keep me as CM Punk. And I thank you for that, but the rest I did on my own."

Heyman: "You ungrateful piece of trash! Vince McMahon wanted to kick you out the door the first time he ever saw you, and I was salivating on working with you, so I fought and made a lot of enemies out of the WWE's executives for you to actually be in the WWE. I fought for you to be in the brand of ECW, that miserable piece of shit of incarnation of my ECW. I did my best, and fought agaisnt executives that didn't want you, to keep you and make a star out of you. Because I knew your value. And that's how you repay me, eh? You are an ungrateful son of a bitch!"

Punk slaps Heyman.

Punk: "Listen, Paul. I don't give a crap about your little battles to keep me in the WWE. I did everything on my own. Let's talk about all the injuries I had in my career, you weren't even there. When me and Chris Hero tore the house down in IWA, you weren't there. When guys like me, Samoa Joe, Colt Cabana and AJ Styles made ROH a name, you weren't there. So, don't try and take credit for my success. I made it all on my own, you understand? And do me a favor, better get out of this ring, because I don't want to kick you in the face. Don't force me to do it."

Heyman looks at him angrily, as Brock Lesnar comes to the ring, and gets in CM Punk's face. Punk pushed Lesnar away, but Lesnar retaliates on him with a clothesline, knocking Punk down, who rolls to the outside, and looks at Lesnar with anger.

PSICOSIS vs. CHRIS HERO

Winner: Chris Hero, via pinfall. (11:20)

SETH ROLLINS vs. MISTICO

Winner: Set Rollins, via pinfall (10:55)

Kevin Steen is backstage sitting on the floor looking up at the camera.

Steen: "What do you want me to say? Do you want me to say that I give up? That I wasn't the best man? That I couldn't take care of my business? Is that what you want to hear?! Because, that's not what I will say. I don't give up and don't forget. So, Brock Lesnar, this thing between us ain't over by a long shot. Trust me on this one. I'm not done with you. I'm not done until I take the FWA World Championship out of your hands, Brock. I'm still here, and the only way you could've gotten rid of me, was to kill me. And you didn't, so next week, I'll see you again."

Stone Cold appears besides him, looks at the camera.

Stone Cold: "And that's the bottom line, 'cause Stone Cold says so!"

DEAN AMBROSE & PRINCE DEVITT vs. RAVEN & KANE

The match ends with the referee being down as Devitt grabs a chair from Raven's hands and threatens to hit Raven with it, but instead turns on Ambrose with a chair shot to the head. Devitt laughs at Ambrose, as he throws the chair away to the ground. Raven then uses the moment to pin Ambrose. Raven then looks at Devitt and Kane as they stand and look at the crowd, that boos him loudly. Raven screams at Ambrose: "I told you, you don't have any friends! And now you learned the truth! You don't have any friends!"

Winners: Raven & Kane, via pinfall. (16:10)

That's all for today, folks!


	6. FWA: Uprising 5

FWA: Uprising #5

The show starts off with Dean Ambrose pacing back and forth in his room, punching the walls each time he gets cose to them.

Ambrose: "I've had enough! It's all jokes for you, Raven. But not me. I'm gonna get you, ad your new golden boy, Balor, even if it's the last thing I'll do! Trust me, Raven, the joke will soon be on you! And that's a motherfuckin' promise!"

He punches he wall and throws a chair across the room.

LOW KI vs. PSICOSIS vs. BILLY KIDMAN vs. REY MYSTERIO

Winner: Rey Mysterio, via pifall. (11:35)

Kevin Steen comes to the ring, and he looks at the crow. The crowd starts a "Kill Steen Kill" chant.

Steen: "Thank you, thank you. I'm here to talk to a certain someone, who I respect the hell out of, but he seems to think that he can jump in and take my rightful place. So, CM Punk, get in here, cause we got something to talk about."

CM Punk's music hits, as he comes out to the ring, with "CM Punk" chants starting in the crowd.

Steen: "Now, let me explain you something. I respect you. I really do. Because you've accomplished so much, without haivng to politic your way in this business. You work hard, and you got to were you belong, and you are considered a legend in this business. But with all my respect to you, my question is, how dare you get involved in my business and steal my position as the number one contender?"

Punk: "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Relax, Steen. I didn't want to take your spot. I was pushed into it by Brock Lesnar..."

Steen: "So, Stone Cold just randomly come in with you was just him introducing you, eh? Oh, and he announced already on the damn website, that next night is going to be CM Punk versus Brock Lesnar for the FWA World Championship. Where am I in all of that? Why didn't you just deny that match, and tell him: "Well, you know, Steen is still number one contender". Instead, you agreed to it, and now I got kicked to the curve. Am I supposed to sit in the corner and watch you two battle it out? Am I supposed to be fine with this?!"

Punk: "Listen, you need to relax. I'm sure if you went to Stone Cold's office, and talk to him, he will get you your title shot back, and there will be no prob..."

Steen: "Why am I even supposed to ask him for that?! I am the rightful number one contender! Maybe, I should ask for this match to be a triple threat match. Maybe then, no one will complain."

Punk: "Maybe you can do that, and we all get what we deserve and nobody will complain. I like you, Kev, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stand here and take shit from you. If you feel like making the match a triple threat, go ahead. But I'll give you this fair warning, that in that match, I'm not going to be as friendly as I am today. So, you might end up with a boot to the head!"

Steen smiles, but gets slapped by Punk. Steen's smile changes to an angry look, as CM Punk slowly gets out of the ring.

Kevin Nash and Scott Hall show up in the titantron. They stand there and look directly at Kevin Steen and CM Punk.

Nash: "So this is the future of the wrestling business, eh? Two guys that argue about the number contendership, and not willing to give each other the opportunity. I guess I shouldn't be surprising seeing how you two always seemed to have problems with management up there. I lost my belt, and didn't bitch and moan about it. I let the person holding it his time to shine."

Punk: "You mean, you let the WCW Championship to get fucked by the whole crew of the nWo?"

Nash: "Call it whatever you want, Punk, it won't change the fact that we were dominate and every member of that group got better in the ring, and it all because we were united to change things up."

Steen: "God, you are boring me to death, Nash. You know what, I'm not even in the mood for talking any more. So if you feel like fighting, we can always make that happen."

The glass shatters as Steve Austin shows up next to the Outsiders. He looks at them and then at Punk and Steen.

Stone Cold: "I've got a great idea for a main event. Since all four of you seem to be in a fighting mood, how about something like this: Kevin Nash and Scott Hall will take on CM Punk and Kevin Steen? Is that going well for all of you? Great. Now stop wasting everybody's time with you talking, and let's have some action."

PAIGE vs. SASHA BANKS

Winner: Paige, via pinfall. (11:55)

HARRY SMITH vs. ROMAN REIGNS

Winner: Roman Reigns, via pinfall. (09:15)

JERRY LYNN & SABU vs. THE DUDLEYZ

Winners: Jerry Lynn and Sabu, via pinfall. (13:40)

KEVIN NASH & SCOTT HALL vs. KEVIN STEEN & CM PUNK

The match ends with CM Punk tagging himself in, while Steen was about to hit the package piledriver on Scott Hall. Punk gets in, an Steen shakes his head with annoyance. Punk sets up Scott Hall for the Pepsi Plunge, but Steen grabs him by the arm and spins Punk, and hits the package piledriver on him. Steen then rolls out of the ring, as Scott Hall uses that moment to cover Punk for the 3 count.

Winners: The Outsiders, via pinfall. (14:40)

After the match, CM Punk looked direclty at Kevin Steen, who shows him the middle finger. Out of the backstage came Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar, and they stopped in the ramp way, as they looked at Kevin Steen and CM Punk. Lesnar was clapping and smiling, while Paul Heyman was shaking his head with a smile. Kevin Steen then looked at them and gave them both a middle finger. Lesnar's smile quickly disappeared. This time Kevin Steen was the one laughing at both Punk and Lesnar.

That's all for today, folks!


	7. FWA: Uprising 6

FWA: Uprising 6

The show starts with Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar coming out to the ring, as the crowd boos them loudly. Heyman looks at the crowd and smirks shaking his head.

Heyman: "My name is Paul Heyman, and I am the advocate of the unbeatable ass kicking machine, and the first ever FAW World Heavyweight Champion, Brock Lesnar! Now, I would've been happy to be here, if it wasn't for what I've heard last week. Last week, I've seen two people, CM Punk and Kevin Steen argue about the number one contendership, and suddenly the match in the next pay-per-view turned into a triple threat match. Suddently, Stone Cold pops up and changes the match, that was at first announced as a one on one match with CM Punk, and now my client has to battle both CM Punk an Kevin Steen in one night. Which means, he doesn't even have to be the one pinned to lose the belt. So, I would like to ask Mr. Austin, to come out here and tell my client why this is happening."

The glass shatters, and Steve Austin appears and goes to the ring. He looks at Paul Heyman, as the crowd chants "Austin!" over and over again. He then looks at Brock Lesnar, and gets right in front of him.

Stone Cold: "The reason why you are going to be there is very simple. Because if you don't wrestle that match, or decide to skip the pay-per-view, your ass is fired. And that's the bottom line, 'cause Stone Cold said so..."

Stone Cold drops the microphone and gets out of the ring, as Lesnar looks mad.

Heyman: "He's fired, eh?! He's fired?! You know, if you fire this beast right here, you are going to lose the most valuable athlete in the history of this sport!"

Stone Cold gets back in the ring, he gets into Paul Heyman's face grabbing the microphone from him.

Stone Cold: "I'll repeat my words again, Paul. If your client doesn't show up, he'll get fired. And that means, that you will be fired as well. Now, I'll appreciate if you let me go, because I got business meeting backstage."

Heyman: "You... You can't do that, Austin."

Stone Cold gives Heyman a stunner, knocking him out on the mat, as the crowd cheers him loudly.

Stone Cold: "Don't ya ever tell the rattlesnake, what he can and can not do."

Austin shows the middle finger to both Heyman and Lesnar as he gets out of the ring, with the crowd loudly chanting "Stone Cold!"

THE DUDLEYZ vs. JERRY LYNN & SABU

Winners: The Dudleyz, via pinfall. (21:20)

PAIGE vs. NIKKI BELLA vs. SASHA BANKS

Winnr: Paige, via pinfall (08:45)

After the match Jim Cornette appeared and announced that in the next pay-per-view there will be a four way women's match to decide the first ever FWA Women's champion!

We see Raven, Kane and Finn Balor standing outside of the arena, as they suddenly run towards a car, and attack Dean Ambrose, who barely got out of the car. Kane grabbed him and chokeslammed him into the cement floor, as Dean crawled, moaning from the pain in his back.

Raven: "I hope this will be the final time we see each other, because if we cross paths again, you won't be standing anymore, and I'll make sure you'll remain paralyzed for the rest of your life."

Finn Balor gives a kick to Ambrose's head, as the three of them get back into the arena, but Stone Cold meets them with an angry look on his face. He gets into Raven's face.

Stone Cold: "Since I see you love to jump people from behind, tonight you'll wrestle in a handicap match. A 2 on 1 handicap match. It's going to be your sorry ass against Chris Hero and KENTA. And if any of your buddies decide to get involved, I'm suspending your ass for six months, understood?"

Raven nodded angrily.

RAVEN vs. CHRIS HERO & KENTA

Raven was holding a chair in his hand, getting ready to hit it on Chris Hero, when Dean Ambrose runs to the ring still feeling the pain and attacks Raven. Hero and KENTA look on, as Ambrose hits Raven with the chair. Suddenly both Hero and KENTA attack Dean Ambrose, as the hold him by his arms, and Raven hits him with a chair. Raven then sits down on the mat next to Ambrose, who was knocked out. Raven laughed at Ambrose, and looked at Hero and KENTA.

Winner: Raven, via DQ. (11:15)

Raven: "You actually thought this guys are going to be your saviours, didn't you Ambrose? I known this guy for a very long time, and I knew what was coming, so I formed another plan. Ambrose, you seem not to think for a moment that maybe you can't trust anyone in here anymore. Welcome to Raven't Aliiance."

He says the last words looking at Hero and KENTA, shaking hands with them, as the crowd boos them loudly. They get out of the ring together, and Dean Ambros slowly tries to get up, a he seems dazed, holding on to the middle rope. "I'll get you, you son of a bitch!" - he screamed at Raven.

That's all for today folks!


	8. FWA: Pay-Per-View 2

FWA: Pay-Per-View 2

JERRY LYNN vs. TEDDY HART - FWA CRUISERWEIGHT

Winner: Teddy Hart, via pinfall (11:40)

Aftr the match we see CM Punk getting ready for his match training in the locker rooms, as Kevin Steen shows up in front of him.

Steen: "Look..."

Punk: "Before you say anything, Kevin. I'd like to tell you this, I didn't came here to take your title shot. I didn't come here to take your spotlight. But you showed me that you love to fight, and so do I. And after last week, I don't even like you anymore. So, now you can consider it as me taking the FWA Championship from you."

Steen: "That's fine. I actually came here to tell you, that if you pull off any shenanigans like trying to get me from behind, or a suprise pinfall, you are going to get your ass handed to you by me personally. Brock Lesnar is one tough motherfucker, but in this case my focused is more on you right now. And that's all that matters. If you two go down at the same time, you can bet your ass that I'm going to score the win over you."

Punk: "I'll see you out there."

Punk kicks the punching bag one more time, and leaves the locker room. Steen looks at him and then gives a hard punch to the punching bag.

BRYAN DANIELSON vs. SHELTON BENJAMIN - FWA TELEVISION

Winner: Bryan Danielson, via submission. (21:40)

AJ LEE vs. SASHA BANKS vs. NIKKI BELLA vs. PAIGE - FWA WOMEN'S

The match ends with Sasha Banks securing the victory over AJ Lee. She celebrates but gets attacked from behind by Nikki Bella. The crow boos loudly as Nikki walks to the back laughing at Sasha Banks.

Winner: Sasha Banks, via pinfall. (09:20)

DEAN AMBROSE vs. PRINCE DEVITT

The match ends with Dean Ambrose pinning Prince Devitt. Raven and his crew came in and surrounded the ring. KENTA and Hero on one side, Kane on the other and Raven in the middle. They slowly get on the apron, but Ambrose punches Hero back down, as the rest jump in and attack him. Ambrose is outnumbered as Kane chokeslams him with velocity. They keep stomping onto Ambrose, when suddenly Triple H's music plays as he comes to the ring with a sledgehammer, making Raven and his crew run out of the ring. Kane was too slow to get out, and Triple H hit him with a sledgehammer to the spine.

Triple H grabs a microphone as the crowd chanted his name.

Triple H: "You wanted a freakin' war? you got it!"

Raven looks pissed at both Triple H and Ambrose.

Winner: Dean Ambrose, via pinfall. (13:45)

TYSON KIDD/HARRY SMITH vs. THE DUDLEY BOYZ - FWA TAG TEAM

Winners: The Dudley Boyz, via pinfall. (18:10)

BROCK LESNAR vs. CM PUNK vs. KEVIN STEEN - FWA WORLD

The match ends with Brock Lesnar giving a german suplex to Kevin Steen, and then CM Punk hits to Pepsi Plunge on Lesnar. Kevin Steen suddenly gets up and surprises CM Punk with a Package Piledriver. Steen gets up and looks at the crowd and points at Brock Lesnar, who was still stunned after the Pepsi Plunge. Steen picks him up and hits the Package Piledriver on Lesnar. Steen then covers Brock Lesnar as the referee counts the three fall.

Winner: Kevin Steen, via pinfall. (22:35)

Kevin Steen celebrates with the crowd, holding the FWA Championship in his hands. He stands up as he sees CM Punk getting up as well. They look at each other, and decide to shake hands. Kevin Steen celebrates, as CM Punk points at him slowly making his way to the backstage area.

That's all for today, folks!


	9. FWA: Uprising 7

FWA: Uprising #7

The show starts of with Kevin Steen coming to the ring holding the FWA World Championship on his arm, as he proudly looks at the crowd, that chants his name. He enters the ring, and silently raises the FWA World Championship in the air as the crow cheers him loudly.

Steen: "Ladies and genetlemen, my name is Kevin Steen, and I am your FWA World Champion! I am so proud to be your FWA Champion, and I will be the best wrestler in this business today! So, you can call this the Steen Era!"

He raises the championship in the air one more time, and looks at the crowd. Stone Cold comes out clapping for him and slowly entering the ring.

Austin: "Now, Kevin, congratulations on you win on the pay-per-view. But unlike Brock Lesnar I expect you to be a fighting champion. So, I went and signed a new talent for this show. He has a little cocky attitude in him, because he comes from a rich family. His name is Ethan Carter!"

Ethan Carter's music plays, as he shows up next to the titantron, wearing a suit, as he looks at the crowd and at Kevin Steen.

Carter: "I'd like to thank you, Mr. Austin, for allowing me to get into your company. But let's cut off to the chase here, shall we?"

Stone Cold shakes hands with him and heads to the back, leaving Ethan Carter and Kevin Steen in the ring.

Carter: "Now, since we got all this corporate bullshit out of the way, let's talk about business, Kevin. I've seen your match on the pay-per-view, an you defeated Brock Lesnar and CM Punk. You beat two great performers in this ring. You called yourself the best wrestler in the world, but honestly? How can you even say that if you never ever faced me? You proclaim yourself as the greatest right now, but I am much greater. I come from a great corporate family."

Steen: "Enough. I get it, you are super rich, you are a damn snob. I get it. You want a match tonight, well, no problems."

Carter: "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I never said anything about tonight. My match with you is scheduled to happen on the next pay-per-view. But since you want to fight so bad, how about you face my bodyguard, Rhyno?"

Steen: "Fine. I'll face him tonight. Hell, I'm even going to put my FWA Championship on the line tonight against him. Because I am a fighting champion, and that's what a fighting champion does. And I watch you at ringside to watch me retain my FWA World Championship."

Carter: "Alright, I'll be at ring side to see you get an ass whoopin' from Rhyno tonight. Let's see if you are who you say you are, or you're just one gigantic hype."

Carter leaves the ring, as Steen looks directly at him.

JERRY LYNN vs. JUVENTUD GUERRERA vs. REY MYSTERIO

Winner: Rey Mysterio, via pinfall. (13:55)

TYSON KIDD/HARRY SMITH vs. THE USOS

Winners: Tyson Kidd and Harry Smith, via pinfall. (11:40)

We see Triple H taping his hand, as Dean Ambrose shows up in the locker room.

Ambrose: "Look, I want to thank you for the help on the pay-per-view."

Triple H: "It's fine. I did what I thought was the right thing to do. Plus, I love wars, so the whole idea of going two against and entire gang kind of excites me. So, I didn't just do it for you, I also did it for myself."

He looks at the camera.

Triple H: "So, tonight, Raven, I suggest you pick a partner, because me and Ambrose are going to fight you and one of your cronies inside a steel cage."

Triple H/Dean Ambrose vs. Raven/KENTA - Cage Match

Triple H was about to put a cover on Raven, as suddenly fire erupted and the arena turned red, as Kane slowly made his walk to the ring. Triple H and Ambrose quickly threw Raven to the cage, and turned their attention to Kane. Kane entered the cage, as Triple H and Ambrose attack him. But Kane overpowers both of them, giving them both a chokeslam at the same time. KENTA uses that opportunity to cover Ambrose for the victory.

Winners: Raven and KENTA, via pinfall. (15:35)

After the match Chris Hero and Prince Devitt show up as they enter the ring and all of Raven's Alliance beats up on Triple H and Ambrose. Triple H was still trying to fight back, but was taken down after a dropkick from Prince Devitt. Ravem stood above them and looks at the crowd.

Raven: "You two still aren't good enough!"

They leave the ring, as the cage slowly rises, and EMTs rush to the ring to help Triple H and Dean Ambrose.

We see Raven and his gang backstage, as they had into a vehicle and drive off. Meanwhile, Triple H and Dean Ambrose are sent into an ambulance.

BRYAN DANIELSON vs. SABU

Winner: Bryan Danielson, via pinfall. (08:25)

MAIN EVENT:

KEVIN STEEN vs. RHYNO w/ ETHAN CARTER - FWA WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP

Steen was about to hit the Package Piledriver on Rhyno, as Ethan Carter hits him from behind with a low blow, causing the referee to call the belt, announcing Kevin Steen as the winner of the match by disqualification.

Winner: Kevin Steen, via DQ. (12:40)

After the match, Ethan Carter enters the ring, and picks up the FWA World Championship, as Kevin Steen, who was on the mat looked up at him. Carter raised the belt above him as the crow booed him loudly.

That's all for today folks, please leave a review for this episode!


	10. FWA: Uprising 8

FWA: Uprising #8

The show starts with Jim Ross and Michael Cole talking about what happened last week, as we see Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar heading to the ring. Heyman looks at the crowd, taking a microphone and enters the ring.

Heyman: "Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Paul Heyman. And I am te advocate for the ass kicker, Brock Lesnar! Now, everyone saw what happened two weeks ago, where Kevin Steen won the FWA World Championship from Brock Lesnar. Congratulations, Mr. Steen, we got no issue with you. Who we do have an issue with, is a certain someone who inserted himself into that match, and his name is CM Punk. So, Punk, I'm calling you to bring your skinny ass down here right now!"

CM Punk's music plays as he comes to the ring, as Lesnar looks at him with anger. Punk grabs a microphone and listens to the crowd chant his name.

Punk: "Can I help you?"

Heyman: "Two weeks ago you inserted yourself into a main event match you had no business getting involved in. While we are mad at Kevin Steen, at least he was the rightful contender for our championship, while you sir, got in that match out of the freakin' blue, and basicaly cost Brock Lesnar is FWA World Championship. And now, Brock Lesnar set his sights on taking you out!"

Punk: "Oh really? He's going to take me out? Why? Because he wasn't able to beat two people in one match? Is that the reason? I did what I did and I'm proud of every second of it. Kevin Steen is the rightful champion, and that's the bottom line. As far as Lesnar goes, he lost to a better man, hell, we lost together to a better man, so we shouldn't be crying about it."

Lesnar gets into Punk's face. Punk smirks and slaps him. Lesnar looks right back at him, an Punk gets out of the ring.

Punk: "You want me tonight, Brock? No problem. Your own!"

JUVENTUD GUERRERA vs. SETH ROLLINS

Winner: Seth Rollins, via pinfall. (13:40)

We see Ethan Carter backstage checking himself in front of a mirror. Carter slowly turns to the cameraman.

Carter: "Last week I came into the company an made direct impact on the show. Kevin Steen was laid out by me, as I stood with my head high holding the FWA World Championship in the air. This is a preview to what is going to happen on the next pay-per-view. Kevin Steen ain't here tonight, apparently he was beaten way too bad by me, so he took a night off. But don't worry, my dear fans, I on the other hand am here, so tonight I'll make my in-ring debut. With an opponent of my choosing. You'll find out later on tonight."

Ethan Carter turns back to the mirror and smirks.

KENTA & CHRIS HERO vs. JERRY LYNN & SABU

Winners: KENTA and Hero, via pinfall. (10:20)

After the match Raven, Devitt and Kane come to the ring.

Raven: "Last week we send a direct message to both Triple H and Dean Ambrose. Triple H thought that he can just come in, and get involved in my business, which pretty much led to my alliance taking him and his partner down. Both were sent away in ambulances. So, if any other people think that they can just jump in and face us, I hope you got the message loud and clear. We are the Raven's Alliance, and we are one strong crew. Quote the Raven, nevermore!"

PAIGE vs. BECKY LYNCH

Winner: Paige, via pinfall. (14:50)

BRYAN DANIELSON vs. BRIAN KENDRICK

Winner: Brian Kendrick, via pinfall. (11:40)

CM PUNK vs. BROCK LESNAR

The match never starts, as both men begin to brawl outside the ring, with referees and executives trying to seperate both men. Stone Cold comes out and looks at both man, who were held seperate from each other.

Austin: "Now listen up, you two. Since both of you feel the need to tear each other apart, on the upcoming pay-per-view, you two will face each other in a Hell in a Cell match. That structure is the only way to settle this dispute once and for all, and that's the bottom line, 'cause Stone Cold says so!"

MAIN EVENT

ETHAN CARTER vs. FUNAKI

The match ends with Ethan Carter easily getting a victory over Funaki.

Winner: Ethan Carter, via pinfall. (06:30)

After the match we see Ethan Carter celebrating his victory with Rhyno. Kevin Steen shows up on the titantron.

Steen: "Congratulations on the victory, Ethan. You just a 'hard fought battle' with Funaki. Congatu-fucking-lations. Now, let's not kid ourselves here, that wasn't really a challenge. In fact, I doubt anyone in this arena expected anything else from you. But here's the thing, you told everyone that I was beaten too badly by you and your little sissy over there, Rhyno, that I took a day off. Well, that might be true, but the person who is in the ring with you ain't got a day off, so I suggest you better look around, because someone is about to beat you up."

Ethan Carter and Rhyno turn around, and Kevin Steen was in the ring holding a baseball bat. He hit Rhyno with it, knocking him down to the mat, but Carter was able to get out of the ring, before Kevin Steen got his hands on him. The Kevin Steen on the titantron started laughing, while Kevin Steen in the ring was laughing as well, he looked at the recording.

Steen: "I look awesome on the titantron, right?"

The fans chant his name as Ethan Carter and Rhyno slowly make their way to the back.

That's all for today, folks! Don't forget to leave reviews!


	11. FWA: Uprising 9

FWA: Uprising #9

The show starts with Dean Ambrose and Triple H making their way to the arena. Triple H was holding his sledgehammer, while Ambrose was holding a steel chair. Ambrose's music plays as they show up in the ring.

Ambrose: "Alright, that's it. It has been going for far too long now. Raven, bring your stupid ass out here, because this is the end of the line!"

Raven shows up on the titantron screen, and Ambrose and Triple H smirk and shake their heads.

Raven: "You think I'm stupid or something? I'm not going to get in that ring and take a beating from you two. We got a five on five match on the PPV. But unfortunately for you, you two can't seem to find any tag partners. So it seems that instead you two are goin to go two on five. And the match is in our favor."

The Outsiders' music plays as Kevin and Scott Hall show up in that ring.

Nash: "Hey, asshole, down here! We don't usually get involved in business that isn't ours, but when a friend of mine calls me for help, I'm always there for him. So, you don't need to worry about Ambrose and Triple H not having any friends, because clearly they do. And by the end of this show, we are going to find a fifth partner. In fact, that man is on his way to the arena, and he'll be here by the end of the night."

Raven: "That's fine. Anyhow, since I see you Ambrose and Triple H are looking to fight somebody, how about you too take on the team of Kane and Finn Balor? What do you say?"

Triple H: "Hell, no problem. We'll give your cronies a little preview of what we dish out on them at the pay-per-view."

REY MYSTERIO vs. BRIAN KENDRICK

Winner: Brian Kendrick, via pinfall. (10:35)

JERRY LYNN vs. BRYAN DANIELSON

Winner: Bryan Danielson, via submission. (19:35)

CM PUNK vs. CHRIS HERO

The match ends with CM Punk giving the Pepsi Plunge to Chris Hero, but then Brock Lesnar shows up and CM Punk grabs a steel chair. They stare at each other, but Brock Lesnar smirks and goes back to backstage. He shouted "I'll see you on the pay-per-view, little bitch!" at CM Punk, as he slowly walked back to the backstage area.

Winner: CM Punk, via pinfall. (13:30)

We come back from commercial beak to see a table set up in the middle of the ring, with Jim Cornette in the middle.

Cornette: "Ladies and gentlemen it's time to make the match between the current FWA World champion, Kevin Steen and the number one contender, Ethan Carter, an official match. So this is basically a public contract signing. I would like to ask each of the participants to come down to this ring so we get this thing done and get back to our regularly scheduled program."

First come out Kevin Steen, proudly holding the FWA World championship on his shoulder as the crowd chants his name. He enters the ring looking at Cornette with a smirk, before he sits down on one sides of the the table. After him came out Ethan Carter by himself, as the crowd boos him loudly and starts chanting 'you can't wrestle'. Carter gets in the ring and sits down on the other side in front of Kevin Steen.

Cornette: "Gentlemen, we got all the documentations for this match to happen. So I will like to ask both of you to sign it, so this match will become official for the upcoming pay-per-view. I'd like to ask the challenger to sign it first, so, Mr. Carter, please do sign those papers."

Carter smiles an signs the paper, as he then turns his eyes to Kevin Steen, and his smile disappears.

Cornette: "Now, all is left is a signature on your part, Kevin. So, please..."

Kevin Steen looks at Jim Cornette.

Steen: "You called him Mr. Carter, but you call me by my first name? Really, Jim? In case you haven't noticed, I'm the FWA World Champion. I know that you don't like me an all, but that is something you are going to learn to live with. I'll sign your little documents, that really are pointless at this point. Not before I get out everything from my system. See, Ethan, you are the problem. This whole company is one gigantic problem. I don't look like a good guy, or the poster boy of this company, but that's fine. I rather have great matches and the FWA World title on my shoulder, then to be just a pretty face on the cover of the pay-per-view. I also understand why Jimmy over here refers to you as Mr. Carter. Because you are a corporate suck up, probably not as a big ass-kisser as Jim Cornette is, but a suck up nonetheless. You are the champion they wanted. I mean look at you, you are wearing a ridiculous looking suit, that fits perfectly with the corporate image around here. You have a cocky, billionaire like, attitude, that seems to get over with the executives of this company. Hell, Stone Cold brought you here, which means he also thinks you are a great person to have as a champion. As sad as this may sound right now, your entire career was about sucking up an hiding behind the leaders. I mean, in TNA you had Dixie Carter covering for your messes. And now you are covered by Jimmy Cornette over here. I'm not surprised at all. And here's the thing, Ethan. While you are celebrating the fact tht the office is behind you, I am proud to represent each of this fans right here tonight. And each fan that watches us at home, and each fan that dreams about getting in this ring to be part of this. I'm proud to represent the fathers and mothers who bring in their children to this shows. I'm proud to represent the hard working people, who spend everything they have on making someone else's life better. You are the self-centered piece of crap that they want to be the champion, I on the other hand the champion, because this fans right here were always by my side. So, at the next pay-per-view, I'm not going to be a good guy, I'm going to be a bad guy, bashing your skull in."

Kevin Steen takes the pen out of Cornette's hand and signs the paper. Cornette takes the documents and both Kevin Steen and Ethan Carter look at each other with intense, as Steen raises the FWA World Championship in his hands. But suddenly, Jim Cornette attacks him with a tennis racket. Steen falls to the floor, and Carter gets on top of him and starts punching him in the face. After few blows, Steen passes out and Cartr grabs the microphone.

Carter: "There's a reason why sometimes when you sign a damn contract you need to read what it says first. That match at the next pay-per-view is now a No DQ match. Good luck, because you're going to need it."

Jim Cornette laughs as he sees all this, and shakes hands with Ethan Carter. And he gives one final slap to Kevin Steen, before the screen goes to a commercial break.

PAIGE vs. AJ LEE

Winner: AJ Lee, via pinfall. (12:40)

MAIN EVENT

TRIPLE H & DEAN AMBROSE vs. KANE & FINN BALOR

Winner: Ambrose and Triple H, via DQ. (11:35)

The match ends with Raven, KENTA & Chris Hero getting involved in the match, as they attack both Ambrose and Triple H. But then The Outsiders, Kevin Nash and Scott Hall run in to save their friends. But the numbers game gets Raven and his team the advantage as they begin to beat up on. Suddenly Shawn Michaels runs in over the barricade to the ring, and stands next to Triple H. They both look at the Raven, Kane and Chris Hero getting ready to attack them. Shawn Michaels then gives a Sweet Chin Music to Triple H out of nowhere. Michaels then looks at Dean Ambrose who was in the cornered laid, and gives him the suck it sign. Shawn Michaels shakes hands with Raven, and the rest of his crew, as he seems to be part of their team from the beginning. They get out of the ring, leaving Ambrose, Triple H and The Outsiders completely stunned.

The crowd boos Shawn Michaels loudly, but he smirks at them and gives few more suck it signs to his former best friends and Dean Ambrose.

That's all for today, folks!


	12. FWA: Pay-Per-View 3

FWA: Pay-Per-View #3

The show kicks off with Jim Ross and Michael Cole talking about the main event of the show between Ethan Carter and Kevin Steen, with recaps on what happened the last few weeks in the FWA.

JUVENTUD GUERRERA vs. PSICOSIS vs. BILLY KIDMAN

Winner: Billy Kidman, via pinfall. (11:40)

We head to the back as we see Raven and his crew standing in the boiler room, getting ready for their match with Ambrose's new group.

Raven: "Tonight, we make the difference! Tonight, we prove the world the power that we have as a unit. We are unstoppable. The world will always hate us for what we are, but we will end up defeating those who dare to be against us."

Shawn Michaels appears on screen as he stands next to Raven.

Michaels: "Tonight, we all get our revenge on the people that betrayed us. We all know they will never be able to find a partner any time soon. So this is an easy battle for all of us. Let's do this together and let's finish the job."

BRYAN DANIELSON vs. JERRY LYNN - FWA Television

Winner: Bryan Danielson, via pinfall. (20:15)

After the match we see Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman heading to the ring for their match up with CM Punk.

BROCK LESNAR vs. CM PUNK - Hell in a Cell

The match ends with Brock Lesnar getting pushed from the top of the cell onto the commentators table, knocking out Michael Cole in the process. EMTs rush in, as Paul Heyman in complete shock of what just happened. CM Punk stood on top of the cell and looked down at Lesnar. The referee declares CM Punk as the winner of the match, as Lesnar seems unable to continue the match.

Winner: CM Punk, via referee's decision. (23:40)

After the match we see Brock Lesnar sent into a ambulance, as Paul Heyman looks on concerned. He then turns to the cameraman and looks directly at the camera.

Heyman: "What happened just now was nothing more but a murder attempt. Punk, don't worry. Brock Lesnar will come back from this stronger then ever before. And when he does, your ass will belong to him. I condone what you just did, Punk, and I hope you feel the same way. You crossed the line..."

Heyman pushed the camera away from him as he entered the ambulance, and it drove away from the parking lot.

TEDDY HART vs. REY MYSTERIO - FWA Cruiserweight

Winner: Teddy Hart, via pinfall. (13:45)

After the match we see Teddy Hart celebrating in the back.

Teddy: "I'm the greatest cruiserweight star in this promotion!"

He gets interrupted by Bryan Danielson who appears right in front of him holding the FWA Television championship.

Danielson: "Congrats on the win, Teddy. But if you want to really prove your worth, you'll need to win this some day."

And he points at the FWA Television championship. Teddy Hart gets into Danielson's face and raises the FWA Cruiserweight title in font of him.

Teddy: "Is that a challenge? Because I have no problem pulling double duty tonight, and kick your ass."

Danielson: "Is that so? Well, then, I'm heading to the ring, so why don't you join me there right now?"

BRYAN DANIELSON vs. TEDDY HART - FWA Television & Cruiserweight

The match ends with Danielson heating Teddy Hart with brass knuckles, as he knocks him out called, as the referee counts the three, and award both titles to Bryan Danielson.

Winner: Bryan Danielson, via pinfall. (09:30)

After the match Jeremy Borash tries to interview Danielson who pushes him away going to his locker room.

RAVEN'S ALLIANCE vs. AMBROSE/TRIPLE H/KEVIN NASH/SCOTT HALL

The match ends with Shawn Michaels getting involved and hitting Triple H with a Sweet Chin Music. Suddenly music hits, and AJ Styles appears at the titantron as he runs to the ring gives a pele kick to Shawn Michaels, and then he hits the Styles Clash on Raven, and then puts Ambrose's arm on him. The referee counts the three, and declares Ambrose's team as the winner of the match.

Winners: Ambrose's team, via pinfall (31:40)

After the match we see Shawn Michaels angrily looking at AJ Styles as he celebrates with Ambrose, Triple H, Kevin Nash and Scott Hall.

After the commercial break we see Ethan Carter and Rhyno walking backstage to the entrance area.

Ethan Carter vs. Kevin Steen - FWA World

The match ends with Ethan Carter giving Steen a low blow to Kevin Steen, after Rhyno distracted him. Carter uses that opportunity to roll Steen up for the three count.

Winner: Ethan Carter, via pinfall. (11:20)

After the match we see Ethan Carter celebrating as he heads to the back, while Steen looks at him angrily, but then at the crowd with disappointment as the crowd chants his name. Steen gets up from the mat, as thee crowd claps for him.

That's all for today, folks!


End file.
